Never let you go
by victoriagotcaught
Summary: It was a perfect ending for the loving couple-Sakura and Shaoran but who could have guess something mysterious would seperate them?Who is that cruel to seperate the kawaii couple. S+S AND E+T. Please review. All review would be highly appreciated!


**2 years ago, Li left for Hong Kong after Sakura confessed her love for him. Toya and Yukito have left for England to further their studies leaving Sakura behind. Sakura is in 8th grade now. Eriol has returned recently to Tomoeda and has enrolled himself in the same school as Sakura. He is also in the same class with Sakura and Tomoyo. Shaoran accompany with Wei have decided to returned to Tomoeda without informing Sakura intending to give her a surprise. But things doesn't turned out to be what Shaoran think…**

The Happy, Perfect Couple 

"I wonder how Sakura looks like now."Shaoran thought to himself.

"Master Shaoran, thinking about Sakura-san?"Wei asked upon looking at Shaoran with a faraway looked.

"I… Yes… No… I mean…"Shaoran blushed.

"Don't worry Master Shaoran. Sakura-san will still look as kawaii as always, with shoulder-length hair and two ponytails.And perhaps some guys might be wooing her too."Wei said,chuckling.

"Sakura won't!At least this is what I think…"Shaoran said sighing.

"I am sure Sakura will be devoted to you.You two are always writing letters and telephoning each other. Nothing will go wrong.We will go straight to Sakura-san house when the plane touches down.She will be surprise to see you."Wei said.

"I hope so."Shaoran said.

It was not that Shaoran do not trust Sakura of being devoted to her.But what Wei said just know makes him think that what can he offer to Sakura?What qualities of his make Sakura like him? She always look kawaii and a lot of guys might woo her.2 years was a long period of time.There must be a dozen of guys sending her flowers,chocolates and love messages dating her out hoping to win her beloved heart.Would Sakura accept them or reject them?The thought of her beloved being wooed buy other guys make his anger goes sky high.

"Master Shaoran. Are you alright?You crushed your plate!"Wei exclaimed

Back to reality, Shaoran saw that he was standing up instead of sitting down at his seat. He also saw that his very own hands crushed his plate.Passengers were all looking at him as if he had gone berserk.Blushing red, he quickly sit down and murmured something under his breath.

"Would you like me to change your plate?"asked a stewardess

"Yes. Thank you very much."Shaoran said, still as red as a tomato.

Wei chuckled and said "Master Shaoran, I take my hat off you."

At Sakura's house

"Kero-chan,I miss Shaoran so much. I wish he come back."Sakura said.

"That brat?Well if he miss you,he will eventually come back for you.What's the point worrying?"Kero-chan said, tearing a bag of potato chips.

"What's the point of writing letters and calling him when he doesn't even miss me at all? He doesn't even bother to come back and visit me.Japan and Hong Kong are so close to each other.Does he know that?"Sakura said,fuming.

"Well then, accept the date with the new classmate of yours.Jason?Or is it Nicholas?"Kero-chan said

"It's Nicholas. But I can't forget Shaoran even if he doesn't miss me at all. I will wait for him. That will be the ticket. In the meantime,I will try calling Shaoran again.Meiling-chan refused to tell me where he had gone to.This is so frustrating!"Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan,you have a visitor!Come down quickly!"Fujitaka shouted from the stairs.

"Hai!"Sakura replied.

At the kinomoto's living room,Fujitaka was serving tea and some goodies to the visitors.

Shaoran was clutching his hand very tightly.Wei was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Shaoran-kun!"Sakura said, emerging from the living room.

"Sakura!"Shaoran said.

They rushed forward to each other and hugged very tightly. Sakura was crying so hard that she nearly wet the whole of Shaoran's shirt.

"Mine,what a wonderful and happy couple!"Wei exclaimed.

"Yes.This is the perfect couple."Fujitaka said,smiling.Seeing her precious daughter so happy makes him felt relived. Sakura hasn't been her cheerful left since Shaoran left. Now that he has returned,everything was back to normal.As her father,he was happy for his daughter. That was what Nadeshiko wants for her daughter- Happiness.

What do you think of the first chapter?There will be more romantic moments of Sakura and Shaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol confessing their love for each other.I promise you will love it.Please review and comment!I really would appreciate it!Chapter 2 is coming up.If you enjoy reading it, come back the next day for the next chapter as I promise there will be 1 chapter each day!This will depend if the reviews are good.But anyway,I will try to continue as much as I can.I promise.


End file.
